33 grullas
by tsubasora
Summary: Daichi Sawamura es un estudiante de Derecho que, tras un episodio doloroso en su pasado, se ha aislado de todo el mundo menos de su mejor amigo, Asahi Azumane. Para animarle, este le lleva a la nueva cafetería de la ciudad, donde se empezará a comunicar a través de grullas de papel con un mensaje dentro con un camarero.


**33 grullas**

Todo el mundo hablaba de la nueva cafetería cerca de la facultad. Era una gran novedad, sin duda, pues hasta entonces el sitio más interesante al que los universitarios podían ir era la tienda de la calle de abajo, regentada por un hombre llamado Ukai. Por ello el moderno establecimiento había estado más de cinco días completamente lleno, sin dejar ni un alma más entrar. Daichi y Asahi habían intentado encontrar un sitio todos ellos sin éxito.

"Es cuestión de tiempo", había dicho Asahi intentado aportar algo de optimismo. No eran los únicos que decían eso, de todas formas. Lo decía prácticamente todo el campus. Pero afortunadamente, y finalmente, pudieron entrar cuando la cafetería llevaba abierta dos semanas.

— ¿Tanto revuelo por una simple cafetería? — Se dijo a sí mismo Daichi mientras pasaba a sentarse en una mesa junto a su inseparable amigo. Asahi sonrió algo apurado.

— Bueno, es bonita. Seguro que vale la pena. — Respondió este. Asahi quería distraer a su amigo y quería hacerlo a toda costa, así que se había esforzado por casi obligar a Daichi a ir. De todas formas tenía razón, pues estaba todo decorado con un toque occidental y minimalista, lleno de sillones y mesitas, fragmentos de falso césped y unos grandes ventanales que hacían el sitio vistoso e iluminado.

Nada más sentarse en una mesa situada en una de las esquinas, Daichi miró a todos lados algo hostil. Se sentía algo ansioso por estar en un sitio tan ajetreado, y se sentía mucho peor consigo mismo estando haciendo algo que no era estudiar. No eran buenos tiempos para él, de todas formas. No debía pensar en ello, así que sacudió la cabeza ante la mirada atenta y preocupada de Asahi, que saía en lo que pensaba. Antes de que este abriera la boca para devolver a Daichi al mundo real, un camarero llegó a tomar su pedido.

— ¿Puedo tomar su orden? — Dijo este con un tono suave pero vivaracho, con una voz tan dulce y agradable que sacó directamente a Daichi de sus pensamientos con los ojos como platos. Y su asombro fue aún mayor al mirar al trabajador con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ese pelo grisáceo y esa marca debajo de su ojo. Sintió que algo dolía en su interior.

"Mierda", pensó este, así que simplemente bajó la mirada. El camarero inclinó el rostro, extrañado.

— Yo tomaré un café con leche. — Pidió Asahi. Después miró a su amigo, el cual clavaba su mirada en el suelo sin atreverse si quiera a moverse. — … Que sean dos — Y sonrió al camarero el cual, algo preocupado por el estado del cliente, se alejó.

Asahi tomó de los hombros a su amigo, el cual elevó su mirada. Sus ojos estaban rojizos, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

— ¡Hey, hey! ¿Estás bien, Daichi? ¿Qué ha pasado? — Dijo muy preocupado. Daichi limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos.

— Es solo que no lo tengo superado del todo. Y ver a ese chico...

— ¿Te ha hecho daño ver a alguien atractivo, Dai? — Interrumpió. La mirada de su amigo fue fría e incluso malhumorada, lo cual hizo que Asahi intiese cierto terror. — ¡P-Perdón!

Pero Daichi no tenía fuerzas ni para enfadarse en estos instantes. Y tampoco dijo mucho más porque sabía que tenía razón. Susurró un "no pasa nada" entre dientes.

El camarero que les había tomado el pedido apareció con su orden. Dejó las decoradas y florales tazas de café con leche en la mesa... Y una grulla junto a la taza de Daichi. Este miró de reojo al albino, curioso por la grulla y por el camarero en sí

— Disfruten de su café. — Dijo el camarero sonriendo a ambos. Se alejó hacia la barra y, sin poder aguantar más, Daichi tomó la grulla y la examinó. Vio que algo de lápiz se veía entre los huecos de la pieza de papiroflexia, así que con sumo cuidado la deshizo.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Parpadeó Asahi igual de curioso, pero su amigo no le hizo mucho caso.

"No he podido evitar fijarme que eres un poco tímido y estás triste. Así que, ¡anímate y sonríe! Seguro que la vida te sonreirá de vuelta". Daichi la leyó varias veces, sin hacer caso a la insistencia de su amigo porque le enseñara el interior. La volvió a plegar cuidadosamente siguiendo los dobles que el camarero había hecho y la guardó en su mochila, quedándose quieto mientras miraba el café.

— Daichi... ¿Estás sonriendo? — Dijo extrañado el barbudo. Sí, Daichi se sonreía a sí mismo

— ¿Tienes un folio y un bolígrafo? — Pidió. Perplejo por el cambio de su amigo, Asahi asintió y sacó de su mochila uno. Daichi cortó la medida justa con las manos y escribió en ella. Después, comenzó a cortar y doblar con ahínco y la dejó junto al recipiente donde estaba la cuenta. Y ahí estuvo hasta que los muchachos pagaron y se fueron, siendo recogido por el mismo camarero albino. Y cuando este la abrió ya en la barra, entusiasmado, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

"No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero me has animado. Tuve una experiencia dolorosa hace poco y supongo que aún no me he curado del todo. Pero sonreiré. Muchas gracias."

El albino reprimió la nota contra su pecho, mirando al infinito.

— Hey, Suga, ¿pasa algo? — Dijo su compañero y amigo de cabello azabache y mirada afilada y dura, que limpiaba la barra. Consiguió sacarle de su ensimismamiento.

— ¡Ah! No es nada, Kageyama. Estoy bien. — Respondió Suga, el camarero. Y silbando alegre fue hacia los vestuarios del personal.

— ¿Vamos hoy también a la cafetería? — Preguntó Daichi al día siguiente, mientras caminaba hacia la clase de Derecho Romano junto a Asahi.

— ¿Eh? Eh... claro. Por supuesto. — Respondió este sorprendido. Desde el día anterior Daichi había recuperado algo del color que tenía antes. Estaba feliz por él, así que no pudo evitar sonreír ante la recuperación de su amigo, aunque le resultara cuanto menos extraño.

Y nada más salir de la facultad, a las cuatro de la tarde, se dirigieron a la cafetería. El sitio del día anterior estaba libre, así que se sentaron y aguardaron hasta que el camarero se acercara.

Y era él.

El chico albino del día anterior.

Daichi sonrió pero, como el día anterior, la timidez y el miedo le pudo y no le miró.

— Me alegra verles de nuevo. — Dijo Suga, el camarero, mirándole. Asahi se dio cuenta de la química entre ambos, porque era algo que se palpaba en el ambiente.

— Dos cafés con leche, por favor. — Pidió para romper el ambiente, pues su amigo se había vuelto a quedar mudo.

Y como si fuese un déjà vu, al traer el Suga los cafés de ambos chicos, dejando una grulla junto a la taza de Daichi. Nada más irse, la abrió nerviosamente ante la mirada confusa de su amigo.

"¡Me alegra oír eso! Hay veces que las cosas nos superan. Todo se pasa así que debes tener eso en cuenta. Seguro que los días venideros serán más felices. Aunque... ¿seguro que estás bien? Puedes decirme lo que quieras. Seré tu confidente."

Y, automáticamente, antes de si quiera probar el café, Dai sacó su propio folio de la mochila y escribió un nuevo mensaje, haciendo una grulla con él. Volvió a plegar la que el albino le había tendido y la guardó.

"Te creeré. Eres un chico sabio. Y... digamos que tuve una relación muy complicada. Aún no lo he superado."

Este papel era el que, una vez más, Suga apretaba contra su pecho en un rincón.

Y, al día siguiente, Daichi y Asahi volvieron. A pesar de que el moreno estaba cada día más feliz, volviendo a ser el que solía ser, Asahi estaba preocupado por el estado real de su amigo. No se explicaba la pronta recuperación, solo por aquellos mensajes en las grullas. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo el abino cuyo nombre ni sabía? ¿Se estaría engañando a sí mismo enamorándose de alguien nuevo?

"Las relaciones a veces son fáciles y a veces complicadas. Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices pero... ¿qué mayor alivio hay que superar lo pasado y mirar al futuro? Esa persona no merece tu sufrimiento. Tienes un gran amigo junto a ti. ¡Prométeme que serás feliz!" era el mensaje de la grulla de Suga esa vez.

"Te lo prometo. Creo que estoy empezando a hacerlo ya, de todas formas. Eres una gran ayuda, además, se te da muy bien comprender a la gente. Eres una gran persona.", fue la grulla de Daichi.

Día tras día Daichi visitó esa cafetería para tomar un café con leche. Algunas veces solo, otras con Asahi. Algunas otras con los amigos que estaba empezando a recuperar desde su ruptura, pues se había aislado con todo el mundo menos con el inseparable barbudo. Había ido con Yui, con Tanaka, con Noya. Cada día era más feliz y sentía que su corazón latía de una manera inesperada y peligrosa. O por lo menos así lo notaba Asahi. Él sabía bien lo que Daichi había sufrido hacía unos meses, lo mucho que había odiado a la humanidad, lo mucho que su amigo había llorado hasta secarse. Y todo había cambiado de un plumazo por unas grullas de un desconocido cuyo contenido era un misterio incluso para él. En el fondo se sentía algo celoso por no haber podido hacer más por su amigo.

"¡Estoy feliz de que lo estés superando! Soy estudiante de psicología, en algo se tenía que notar. Bueno, lo era... Mi familia necesitaba dinero y decidí dejarlo para venir a trabajar al pueblo de mis padres. Vivía en Tokio. Pero algún día terminaré la carrera. Es una promesa que me hice a mi mismo", ue la siguiente grulla de Suga.

"Y yo estoy feliz de tener a alguien como tú animándome. Tienes un gran talento, así que estoy seguro de que algún día la tendrás y serás un gran, gran psicólogo. Yo estoy estudiando Derecho. Es duro, pero me encantaría ser un gran abogado en el futuro", le respondió Daichi con la suya.

Durante días y días siguieron el mismo método: Junto al café, Suga dejaba una grulla y junto a la cuenta, Daichi dejaba la suya. Había acabado sabiendo más de ese chico del cual no sabía ni su nombre que de cualquiera de sus amigos, y viceversa. Y su corazón latía cada vez que le veía tras la barra al albino, cada vez que se acercaba, cada vez que se iba, cada vez que le sonreía. Y, aun así, no tenía la valentía de ir y hablarle. De ir y decirle, "soy Daichi Sawamura, ¿quieres tomar algo conmigo?". Deseaba día a día que él fuese el que tomase la iniciativa, que se presentase, que le dijese "hola". Se había imaginado miles de nombres para él, su casa, sus padres. Todo. Un mundo dentro de su cabeza que parecía que jamás se aclararía.

A partir de la cuarta pieza había empezado a colocar las grullas en su cuarto ordenadas. Una al lado de otra, perfectamente cuidadas. Y Daichi las miraba antes de dormir y nada más despertarse, feliz de que aquel día vería al camarero de las grullas y su mensaje para ese día. Era su parte favorita del día.

— ¡Daichi! ¿Podemos hablar? — Dijo Asahi justo después de una clase el quinceavo. Daichi estaba sentado en su sitio, absorto en sus apuntes. Asintió con una leve sonrisa.

— Claro, dime. — Dijo con un tono agradable alzando la vista a su amigo. Asahi tragó saliva y se sentó al lado, retirándose el cabello del rostro y atusándose la perilla.

— Tú... estás colado por ese camarero, ¿verdad? — Soltó de golpe, cerrando los ojos para amortiguar sus palabras. Pero Daichi se quedó callado. Parecía en paz.

— Sí. Y no sé como decírselo, ni como empezar a hablarle.

— Pero, ¿sabes su nombre? ¿Has hablado con él de tú a tú? — Cortó el chico. Quería examinar la parte más práctica de la situación de su amigo.

— … Para pedirle un café. — Musitó, ya que para él era realmente un gran avance. Arqueó una ceja. Asahi suspiró, rascándose la nuca. Se debatía entre decirle miles de cosas, porque no quería que su amigo volviese a sufrir. Sabía como lo había pasado. Suspiró, tomó aire y lo soltó.

— … Entonces ve esta tarde y preséntate. Invítale a algo. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. — Dijo Asahi casi con seriedad, lejos de su timidez habitual. Daichi parpadeó abrumado por la sinceridad de su amigo, pero poco a poco sonrió. Palmeó el hombro de su amigo.

— Gracias. — Dijo con sinceridad. Era justo lo que necesitaba. — Ya no eres ese niño llorón de la secundaria, ¿eh?— Soltó con picardía.

— ¿¡Eh!? Pero Daichi... — Respondió con apuro su amigo. Daichi echó a reír.

Era verdad. Debía tragarse la vergüenza y el miedo a ser herido de nuevo e ir a presentarse. Sin miedo al futuro o al presente, únicamente queriendo conocer realmente a ese chico. Quería hacerlo, sin duda, y jamás había estado tan seguro de algo.

Por tanto después de esa clase fue solo a la cafetería. En vez de ir a su sitio habitual fue a la barra, buscando con la mirada al albino.

Pero no estaba.

Daichi arqueó una ceja, extrañado por aquello. Siempre estaba, trabajaba a tiempo completo excepto domingos tal y como él le había contado. Divisó al otro camarero que solía estar con él. Según el albino le había dicho, se llamaba Kageyama. Llamó su atención llamándolo por su nombre. Él rápidamente fue a atender al cliente.

— ¡Hey! Disculpa. ¿Sabes dónde está el chico albino? El camarero. — Preguntó. Kageyama bajó la mirada, entristecido. El corazón de Daichi comenzó a latir con fuerza. Estaba nervioso. El azabache suspiró, mirando a los ojos al chico y entregándole de su bolsillo una grulla. Daichi la abrió lentamente y, al leerla, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Discúlpame por no haber ido... Espero que Kageyama te haya dado esta grulla. La he escrito deprisa y corriendo antes de entrar al quirófano.

Yo... El agotamiento del trabajo ha podido conmigo. No sé lo que es exactamente, porque me lo han explicado y no lo he entendido del todo. Quizás también es por el sedante que está haciendo efecto.

Escucha. No sé si saldré de esta, pero me gustas muchísimo. No sabes lo mucho que me gustas. No sé tu nombre y no quiero que sepas el mío, porque si todo esto sale mal no quiero que tengas ese peso en las espaldas.

Se feliz, por favor. Te mereces serlo con todo lo que has sufrido. Quiero que conozcas personas, que vivas, que rías.

Ha sido un placer hablar estos 32 días contigo. ¿Sabes que guardo las grullas que me has dado? Pensarás que soy un idiota.

Quiero que termines tu carrera. Te veré desde donde quiera que vaya y te cuidaré, mi querido desconocido. ¿Por qué digo desconocido? Siento que te conozco de siempre.

Siempre te recordaré, mi chico de las grullas."

Daichi la plegó lentamente, ante la mirada apenada de Kageyama. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos como nunca habían caído. Su mundo estaba cayendo encima de él, sus ganas de vivir y sus aspiraciones.

— Él... está... — Susurró el moreno.

— De momento estable. No sé que pone ahí, pero Suga siempre ha tendido a ser un poco dramático en estas cosas. Está grave, aun así.

Los ojos del moreno se encendieron y dio una palmada a la barra.

— ¿¡Dónde está!? — Dijo casi en un grito, haciendo que toda la cafetería se girara hacia él. Kageyama parpadeó, perplejo. Finalmente, suspiró malhumorado o, más bien, resignado por estar en medio de aquellos dos.

— Ese idiota dijo que no te dijera nada para no hacerte sufrir, pero me da igual. Lo mereces saber. Está en el hospital Karasuno, al norte. Pregunta por Sugawara Koushi. — Dijo casi de carrerilla. Daichi asintió y salió de allí corriendo.

"Sugawara... Koushi...", pensó, sonriéndose a sí mismo. Ese era su nombre y era más dulce de lo que él nunca se había imaginado. Por fin sabía su nombre, y aquello hacía que su corazón latiera incluso más fuerte que antes.

Llegó al hospital poco tiempo después. Fue a la recepción y allí paró, apoyándose en el mostrador de información mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo de correr todo el camino.

— ¿Señor...? — Preguntó preocupada una chica rubia y pequeña, con una coleta a un lado de la cabeza adornada con dos estrellas negras.

— ¡Busco a Sugawara Koushi! — Pidió Daichi casi a voz de grito. Rápidamente y algo intimidada, la rubia buscó en el ordenador el nombre del paciente. Después chasqueó la lengua en un tono triste.

— Lo siento... — Comenzó a decir. Daichi se esperaba lo peor. Su corazón dio un vuelco.— Pero está sedado por la operación y hasta mañana no podrá visitarle.

Daichi dio un suave puñetazo al mostrador, en parte aliviado porque estuviese todo bien. Entonces, su mente se iluminó. Sacó de la mochila que siempre llevaba con él un folio, escribió sobre él y lo dobló y cortó hasta hacer una grulla.

— ¿Puede dejar esto en su cuarto por mi? Volveré mañana a primera hora a verle.

La chica, perpleja, asintió sin poder hacer mucho más, mientras el chico salía del hospital decidido.

— Qué raro es el amor...— Susurró, suspirando. Una enfermera que pasaba por delante se paró.

— Pero es igualmente bonito, ¿verdad, Hitoka? — Dijo con una leve sonrisa la muchacha de gafas. La rubia sonrió, dándole la grulla.

— Kiyoko sabe mucho de ello, ¿no? — Contestó sonriente. — ¿Llevarías esto a las 213?

Los ojos del albino se abrieron poco a poco. Era por la mañana, el sol brillaba y había una extraña tranquilidad en esa habitación blanca y fría. Por un momento no reconoció el sitio donde estaba, pero poco a poco sus recuerdos se fueron recomponiendo. Había tenido un fallo hepático por el estrés y el cansancio y había sido intervenido de urgencia e ingresado. Suspiró incorporándose dificultosamente, debido a la acción del sedante y el dolor de la operación.

"Estoy vivo..." pensó, aliciado. "Gracias, Dios...", volvió a pensar, juntando las manos. La enfermera Shimizu entró por la puerta con un plato de comida.

— Bienvenido de nuevo, Sugawara-san. — Dijo con un tono serio pero agradable. Dejó el plato en un lado y tomó la grulla que había en su mesa, dándosela.— Un chico muy nervioso dejó esto para ti ayer por la tarde.

Suga examinó la grulla. Era él. Definitivamente era él. Su corazón dio un vuelvo y, mientras sus manos temblaban, la deshizo y la leyó lentamente. Sonrió al hacerlo, como jamás lo había hecho.

"¿Como podía olvidar así como así como tú? Has sido mi confidente, mi amigo silencioso. Has sido de muchísima ayuda.

Jamás te abandonaría porque siento algo por ti que duele en el pecho, pero que es tan agradable que me gustaría conservarlo siempre. Aprietas mi corazón y lo besas después. No me he atrevido en todo este tiempo a hablar contigo y es lo peor que podría haber hecho siempre. Por ello te estaré escribiendo grullas durante todos los días de mi vida si hace falta.

Mi nombre es Sawamura Daichi e iré siempre a por ti, pase lo que pase."

Absorto en la grulla, no se dio cuenta de que dos personas habían entrado en la habitación. Una de ellas tocó la puerta.

— D-Disculpa, tienes visita... — Dijo la enfermera Yachi. Las mejillas de Suga se encendieron y elevó la vista hacia el que estaba con ella, obviando tanto a la rubia como a Kiyoko, que seguía junto a él.

— Daichi...— Susurró mientras sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba. Daichi caminó hacia él, sentándose en la silla justo al lado de la cama. Kiyoko se retiró, rodeando la cadera a Yachi, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Ambos chicos se observaron, sonrojados. Retiraron la mirada en cierto punto, para después volverse a encontrar.

— Deja que me presente. Mi nombre es Sawamura Daichi y he venido a por ti — Dijo el moreno, superando toda vergüenza, toda timidez, todo. Todo porque si de algo estaba seguro era de lo que sentía por el albino. Porque en solo treinta y tres días había conseguido que superara todo dolor y todo trauma de su corazón. Suga se limpió una lágrima de la mejilla y acarició el rostro del otro, retirándola rápidamente para tomar su mano. Daichi respondió sujetándola con firmeza.

— Yo soy Sugawara Koushi e iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo.


End file.
